familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
O'Fallon, Missouri
|subdivision_name2 = St. Charles |subdivision_name3 = Greater St. Louis |government_footnotes = |government_type = Mayor-council government |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Bill Hennessy |leader_title1 = City Council |leader_name1 = |established_title = First Settled |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date = 1856 |established_date2 = September 25, 1912 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 75.63 |area_land_km2 = 75.60 |area_water_km2 = 0.03 |area_total_sq_mi = 29.20 |area_land_sq_mi = 29.19 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.01 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 82809 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 79329 |population_metro = 2,810,056 (US: 19th) |population_density_km2 = 1049.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 2717.7 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 38 |latm = 47 |lats = 04 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 42 |longs = 29 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 541 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63366, 63368 |area_code = 636 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-54074 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0756460 |website = http://www.ofallon.mo.us/ |footnotes = }} O'Fallon is a city along Interstate 70 and Interstate 64 between Lake St. Louis and St. Peters in Saint Charles County, Missouri. It is part of the St. Louis Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of the 2010 census O'Fallon had a population of 79,329, making the city the largest municipality in St. Charles County and seventh largest in the state of Missouri. In 2006 Money Magazine named O'Fallon as one of its "Best 100 Places to Live." (39 out of 100) Money Magazine also ranked O'Fallon 68 out of 100 in 2008 and 26 out of 100 in 2010. As noted above, O'Fallon, along with its namesake in St. Clair County, Illinois is part of the St. Louis Metropolitan Statistical Area. This makes O'Fallon (along with the two Troys in Illinois and Missouri) one of the few pairs of like-named municipalities to be part of the same MSA. History After the War of 1812, there was a westward flow of migration through the present-day St. Charles County on the Booneslick Trail (later part of Interstate 70). During the 1830s, many German settlers came to the O'Fallon area inspired by Gottfried Duden's Republic of the Western States of North America. The report was based on his account of living in St. Charles. O'Fallon's history as a city started in the 1850s. Arnold Krekel was a German immigrant who held a number of offices, including U.S. District Court Judge and Missouri state legislator. He founded a German-language newspaper and invested in the North Missouri Railroad, among other activities. Krekel's younger brother Nicholas built the first house in O'Fallon and is considered by many to be the "founder" of O'Fallon. The younger Krekel was the town's first Postmaster, station agent, and operated the first general merchandise store inside his home. The City purchased this historic house in 2008 with plans for restoration after which it will be open to the public. In 1854, Judge Krekel granted the North Missouri Railroad permission to build a depot on his property along with a right-of-way on his "Krekel Addition". In 1856, Judge Krekel named the depot O'Fallon Station after his friend John O'Fallon, the railroad's president and a noted philanthropist. In 1860, the "Krekel Addition" was renamed O'Fallon, and in 1912, it was incorporated. For many years, O'Fallon was a quiet, small community in central St. Charles County. In the early 1980s suburban development accelerated and a population boom began. The population for O'Fallon rose to 18,698 by 1990, and was more than 70,000 residents by 2006. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 79,329 people, 28,234 households, and 21,436 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 29,376 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 89.9% White, 4.0% African American, 0.2% Native American, 3.2% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.8% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.7% of the population. There were 28,234 households of which 44.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.6% were married couples living together, 10.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 24.1% were non-families. 19.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.23. The median age in the city was 34.3 years. 30% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.8% were from 25 to 44; 23.1% were from 45 to 64; and 8.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there are 46,169 people in the city, organized into 15,389 households and 12,603 families. The population density is 2,054.9 people per square mile (793.3/km2). There are 15,920 housing units at an average density of 708.6 per square mile (273.6/km2). The racial makeup of the city is 95.32% Caucasian, 2.24% African American, 0.74% Asian, 0.23% Native American, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 1.02% from two or more races. 1.45% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 15,389 households out of which 50.6% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.8% are married couples living together, 8.6% have a female householder with no husband present, and 18.1% are non-families. 14.1% of all households are made up of individuals and 3.4% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 2.98 and the average family size is 3.30. In the city the population is spread out with 33.4% under the age of 18, 6.4% from 18 to 24, 38.8% from 25 to 44, 15.3% from 45 to 64, and 6.2% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 31 years. For every 100 females there are 97.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 95.1 males. The median income for a household in the city is $60,179, and the median income for a family is $64,627. Males have a median income of $45,295 versus $29,129 for females. The per capita income for the city is $21,774. 3.3% of the population and 2.6% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 3.3% of those under the age of 18 and 6.7% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Economy O'Fallon is home to MasterCard's Global Technology and Operations center, where MasterCard's credit-card transactions are settled. Attracting that center cost the city, county, and state: * $27.4 million in highway improvements; * $10 million in tax credits funded through the state, and an additional $1.2 million in business facility tax credits; * $3 million in state job-training programs for its employees; * Refinanced loans and community development grants worth more than $1.6 million; and * A $785,000 rate discount on electricity service from Ameren. Venture Stores"Welcome to Venture." Venture Stores. January 11, 1998. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. was headquartered and maintained a distribution center in O'Fallon, until its dissolution. The buildings are now occupied by True Manufacturing. Shell Oil Company announced on February 27, 2012 it will close its regional distribution center here by the end of 2012, costing more than a dozen jobs.Shell to close operations in Ill., Mo., St. Louis Post-Dispatch (February 27, 2012) Lou Fusz Automotive Dealership in O'Fallon, won the 2012 State of Missouri Bid Contract for Police vehicles for the second year in a row.Awarding of State of Missouri Police Vehicle Bid Contract Sports O'Fallon is the home of the River City Rascals independent Frontier League baseball team. The Rascals play at T.R. Hughes Ballpark in O'Fallon, which was built in 1999. It is located on Tom Ginnever Boulevard and T.R. Hughes Boulevard near downtown. Parks and recreation * Civic Park - A park featuring Alligator's Creek Aquatic Center and Civic Hall. * Dames Park - A sports park with three football fields and a fitness course. * Fort Zumwalt Park - A park featuring a fishing lake, a disc golf course, playgrounds and historic Fort Zumwalt. * Knaust Park - A park with a playground and walking path. * O'Fallon Sports Park - A soccer complex with 12 fields playgrounds and concessions. Also home to the Renaud Spirit Center. * Ozzie Smith Sports Complex - A baseball/softball complex with seven diamonds and the St. Charles Co. Amateur Sports Hall of Fame. Adjacent to the T.R. Hughes Ballpark. * Westhoff Park - A park featuring baseball diamonds, sand volleyball courts, horseshoe pits, basketball courts, tennis and handball courts, and a skate park. Climate |date=August 2010 }} Government O'Fallon operates under a charter form of government. In 2010, the current four wards were redistricted and a new, fifth ward was created. The current mayor is William "Bill" Hennessy. The current (February 2014) City Council members are: Bill Gardner, Rick Lucas, Rose Mack, Jim Pepper, John Haman, Rick Batelle, Jeff Schwentker, Bob Howell, and Mike Pheney. The City Administrator is Bonnie Therrien. Laws Proposition S On April 5, 2011, 72% of O'Fallon voters approved of Proposition S, the "Smoke-Free O'Fallon" Ordinance. The ordinance became a law and went into effect on June 16, 2011. Under the new law, there is a ban on smoking in all places of employment and at indoor public events. Some examples of places of employment that are under the smoking ban include libraries, schools, bars, restaurants, stores, manufacturers and private clubs who either have employees or host public events. In addition to the smoking ban at places of employment, there should also be proper “No Smoking” signs posted at every entrance of places of employment, and no ashtray should be in the smoke-free areas at places of employment. There are some exclusions in the ordinance, including: private homes, 20% of hotel and motel rooms, outdoor events, and outdoor spaces more than 3 feet away from doorways, windows, and ventilation systems.http://www.ofallon.mo.us/smoke-free.htm Education Satellite campuses of Webster University and Lindenwood University are located in O'Fallon. For public schools, O'Fallon is served mostly by the Fort Zumwalt School District, and the westernmost part is served by the Wentzville R-IV School District. The south to southeastern part of the city is served by the Francis Howell R-III School District. St. Dominic High School is a private Catholic school located in O'Fallon, as is Christian High School, a non-denominational Christian secondary school. Infrastructure Fire Protection is mostly provided by the O'Fallon Fire Protection District which in 2007 became the first Internationally Accredited Fire Agency in the State of Missouri. The award was made by the Center for Public Safety Excellence's Commission on Fire Accreditation International (CFAI). The CFAI has approved accreditation status for only 120 fire agencies world wide. The Southern portion of the City is served by the Wentzville Fire Protection district. See also *The Megan Meier suicide controversy involves residents of O'Fallon and nearby Dardenne Prairie. References External links * City of O'Fallon * St. Charles City-County Library District * O'Fallon MO Police Scanner Live Online * O'Fallon MO Live Weather * Historic maps of O'Fallon in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri Category:Cities in St. Charles County, Missouri Category:Settlements established in 1856 Category:Cities in Missouri